Personified Brutalities. (Engie49's Object Camp!)
Hosted By:Engineer And Servbot Starring: Excalibur fuck Master Ball Yellow Yoshi Orange Spider Pink Spider Propeller Mushroom Cyanide Snowman Nightmare Coiny Coffin Sombrero Battleaxe Communist Tree Bishop Señor Carnation Black Rose Red Shell Green Shell Skully Poltergeist And Good 'Ol Cannonball! Episode 1:So It Begins Engineer:Hello Contestants! Everyone Except Nightmare Coiny:Hello! Engineer:The First Contest Is About To Begin! Servbot:The First Contest Is A Fight! Skully:YES!!! Engie:Each Team Leader Battles To The Death. But First We Must Pick Teams! Engie:Excalibur,Yellow Yoshi,And Skully Are The Team Captains! Yellow Yoshi:I Pick Orange Spider,Because I Love Spiders! Excalibur:I Pick Cannonball. Skully:Coffin,Get Over Here! Orange Spider:We Pick Pink Spider,Because Me And Her Must Be Together! Cannonball:Oy,Let's Choose Señor Carnation. Sr. Carnation:SÍ! Coffin:I Want Black Rose On The Team! Black Rose:Whatever. Yellow Yoshi:I Choose Green Shell! Green Shell:I Hope You Guys Like Anime... Yellow Yoshi:I LOVE ANIME!!!! Sr. Carnation:Sombrero,Venga! Sombrero:OLÉ!!! Black Rose:I Choose Nightmare Coiny. Nigthmare Coiny:(No Response,Just Shambles Towards Black Rose.) Black Rose:Нет...(Which Is Russian For No) Yellow Yoshi:Let's Choose Red Shell! Red Shell:Yeah!!! Sombrero:Donde Está Battleaxe? BattleAxe:I'm Over Here! Black Rose:Poltergeist,Come Here. Poltergeist:This Will Be Fun... Yellow Yoshi:I'll Choose Snowman! Snowman:Alright! I'm Gonna Melt My Way To Victory!!! Engie:Snowman That Pun Was Terrible. Minus 5 Points! Snowman:Awww. Excalibur:I Choose Master Ball! Master Ball:Fine... Poltergeist:Oooh,Let's Pick Cyanide! Cyanide:*sigh* Hello Fellow Goths... Yellow Yoshi:I Pick Propeller Mushroom! Propeller Mushroom:I'M STOKED BRO! Excalibur:Let's Choose Bishop! Cyanide:Dammit,That Leaves Us With Communist Tree... C.T:Да!!! Yellow Yoshi:Our Team Name Will Be The Super Stars! (Upbeat Disco Music Plays) Excalibur:Thy Team Nameth Shall Be Medieval Maniacs! (Intense Orchestral Music Plays) Cyanide:Our Team Name Is The Spooky Sponges... (Depressing Funeral Song) Chapter 1.5:The End Of The Beginning! Engie:Let The Fight Begin! YELLOW YOSHI VS EXCALIBUR! FIGHT! Yellow Yoshi:*Throws Top Hat At Excalibur And It Makes Excalibur Vanish* K.O!!! YELLOW YOSHI WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY! PLUS 10 POINTS! FIRST ATTACK K.O! PLUS 100 POINTS! Engie:The Super Stars Are Safe! EXCALIBUR VS SKULLY! *Excalibur Unleashes A Hyper Combo* Skully:Dammit That Hurt! I'll Kick Your Arse For That,You Bastard! *Excalibur Dodges Attack And Skully Slams Into Wall* K.O!!! Excalibur:Thou Art Incompetent! EXCALIBUR WINS! Flawless Victrory! +10 points! One-Liner Bonus! +150 Points! Engie:The Medieval Maniacs Are Safe! WHICH MEANS THE SPOOKY SPONGES ARE UP FOR ELIMINATION! COMMENT TO VOTE ON WHO SHOULD BE ELIMINATED! WHOEVER HAS THE MOST VOTES WILL BE EXECUTED! AND THEIR SOUL WILL BE SENT TO THE FAILURE UNDERWORLD! Choices: Skully Cyanide Coffin Communist Tree Black Rose Poltergeist Nightmare Coiny VOTING ENDS NOVEMBER 18TH! And One Mystery Contestant Will Join The Competition. It Could Be Penguin,Voodoo Doll,Bible,Or Comicy! Episode 2:The New Contestant Engie:Spooky Sponges,It's Time For The Elimination!!! Servbot:There Are 6 guns. whoever doesn't have a gun handed to them will be eliminated! Engie:Wow,Only 2 Votes?! Servbot:Cyanide Is Safe. Servbot:Along With Nightmare Coiny,Coffin,Skully And Communist Tree! Engie:Now It's Down To Black Rose And Poltergeist. Servbot:It's A Tie! Poltergeist:WHAT?! BLACK ROSE:IMPOSSIBLE!!! Engie:There Will Be A Tiebreaker! Servbot:Whoever Throws The Spear Longest Distance Survives! *Black Rose Throws The Spear 50 Meters* Black Rose:Top That! *Poltergeist Throws The Spear 1,000,000,000 Lightyears* *Black Rose Stands In Shock* Servbot:Well,Poltergeist Wins! Black Rose:NO,IMPOSSIBLE!!! HE CHEATED!!! *Black Rose Gets Sprayed With Insta-Wilt,A Spray That Kills Flowers* Yellow Yoshi:That Was Brutal... Servbot:We Have A New Contestant Joining! *Everyone Except For Nightmare Coiny Gasps* Engie:And The Mystery Contestant Is...Voodoo Doll! Voodoo Doll:It's An Honor To Be A On The Show. Voodoo Doll Has Joined Spooky Sponges!!! Servbot:The Second Contest Is To Find The Way Out Of That Haunted Labyrinth! *Everyone Gasps,Except NC* Engie:This Maze Is Full Of Traps,Ghosts,And Dead Ends! Servbot:If Someone Gets Attacked By A Ghost Or Sets Off A Trap,They Die! The Last Team To Find Their Way Out Of The Maze Loses!!! But Here's Where It Gets Interesting,Every Teammate Must Travel Alone In Separate Mazes! *Everyone Gets Teleported Into Their Own Mazes* Señor Carnation:I'm So Glad My Stupid Brother Was Eliminated! Excalibur:Thy Maze Shall Be Traversed! Skully:Ha,Me Grandpa's Scarier Than This! Voodoo Doll:Oh No,A Dead End! Cyanide:Life Is Like A Maze,There's No Way Out... *Yellow Yoshi Speedruns* Yellow Yoshi:I'm Good At This! *Yellow Yoshi Finds The Way Out* Servbot:The Superstars Are Safe! *Everyone On Team Superstar Gets Teleported Out Of The Maze* Orange Spider:Good Job! *Poltergeist Just Flies To The Exit* Engie:No Cheating! *Poltergeist Gets Obliterated* *Cyanide Finds The Way Out* The Spooky Sponges Are Safe! The Medieval Maniacs Are Up For Elimination!!! And the contestants will vote! whoever gets the most votes will meet their doom. And Another Mystery Contestant Will Join In As A Replacement! Episode 3:Decisions,Decisions... Engie:Medieval Maniacs,You Lost Last Time So One Of You Will Be Joining Black Rose! The Contestants On The Other Teams Will Vote! Yellow Yoshi:Y'know,Master Ball Was Bossing Me Around,Even Though He's Not My Teammate,So I Vote For Him! Skully:I Vote Excalibur Because He Called Me Incompetent! Orange Spider:I Vote Master Ball! Pink Spider:Me Too! *Nightmare Coiny Votes Master Ball* Cyanide:Master Ball Needs To Die... Voodoo Doll:I Vote Master Ball Because He's Purple! Snowman:I Vote Master Ball Too! Propeller Mushrom:I Totally Vote Bishop Because He's BOGUS! Coffin:I Vote Cannonball Because He Is Stupid Cannonball:GO TO HELL YOU ANNOYING BUGGER!!! Coffin:Holy Shi- *Cannonball Murders Coffin* Cannonball:Now Go Attend Your Own Funeral,Mate! *Everyone Is Left Silent* *Master Ball Still Keeps Getting Voted For* Engie:Master Ball Y- Servbot:You're Eliminated! Engie:DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!! Servbot:I REGRET NOTHING!!!! *Masterball Gets Sold To The Grim Reaper* Master Ball:No,Please! Have Mercy!!! Death:Mercy Is For Those Who Are Not Put In A Display Case! *Airhorn* Everyone:OOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Cannonball:Oy,That Was Savage! Propeller Mushroom:Gnarly!!! Sombrero:Díos Mío... *Masterball Gets Sent Into The Failure Underworld* Servbot:And A New Contestant Is Joining!!! Engie:The Mystery Contestant Is...Space Helmet!!! Space Helmet:ONE GIANT LEAP FOR ME!(Note:Space Helmet's Text Is In All Caps.) Engie:The Third Contest Is- Servbot:TO SOLVE A RUBIK'S CUBE! Engie:I SAID STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU STUPID BOX OF BOLTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Everyone Gasps* Servbot:my artificial emotions... Engie:I DON'T CARE!!! WERE YOU INVENTED ON A HIGHWAY? CAUSE THAT'S WHERE MOST ACCIDENTS HAPPEN!!! *Servbot Starts Crying* *Everyone Gives Engie Mean Looks* Engie:AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT,YOU DAMN IDIOTIC PILES OF GARBAGE?! Propeller Shroom:Not Cool Bro. Yellow Yoshi:You Are A Terrible Host! Cannonball:ya hateful bugger! Excalibur:Thou Hast No Soul,And I Despise Thee! Poltergeist:Servbot Is A Better Host! Skully:Yeah,That Little Scamp Is The Best! Yellow Yoshi:We'd Rather Have A Mechanical Host Than Some Jerk Wearing A Hardhat! Zackary(Creator Of Personified Brutalities):Engineer,You're Fired! Engie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Zack:Servbot. Servbot:W-what? Zack:You're The New Host. Servbot:O-ok. Zack:Carry On With The Contest! Servbot:T-the last team to Solve At Least One Side Of The Rubik's cube Wins. Yellow Yoshi:I'm Terrible At These... *Sr. Carnation Solves The All Sides* Servbot:T-the m-medieval m-maniacs are s-safe... Skully:ah c'mon lad,cheer up. Engie won't be able to say any mean stuff to ya no more! You're A Great Host! Servbot:You Really Think So? Skully:Yeah! Everyone Has The Potential To Achieve Their Goals. except propeller mushroom... Propeller Mushroom:SHUT UP OLD MAN! *Servbot Throws A Shoe At Propeller Mushroom* Propeller Mushroom:Were The Hell Did You Get That Shoe From?! Servbot:None Of Your Damn Business. *Cyanide Solves Two Sides* Servbot:(With Enthusiasm)The Spooky Sponges Are Safe! Zack:Which Means The Super Stars Are Up For Elimination! The Contestants Will Vote Again,But Their Votes Will Not Be Displayed! You Will Witness A Falling Star! And A Rising Star! Episode 4:The Worst Detective Servbot:It's Time For The Elimination! Zack:The Other Contestants Have Voted. But Who Did They Vote For? Servbot:Let's Find Out! Zack:Yellow Yoshi,You Got 2 votes,But You're Safe. Yellow Yoshi:Yay! Servbot:Orange Spider And Pink Spider Are Both Safe At 1 vote each! Zack:Snowman,Nobody Voted You Off! Snowman:Alright! Zack:Red Shell Is Safe with 3 votes! Red Shell:ALRIGHT! Zack:Now It's Down To Green Shell And Propeller Mushroom. Servbot:With 5 votes,Propeller Mushroom Is Eliminated! Green Shell:I Survived? Propeller Mushroom:YOU'RE ALL LEGIT BOGUS!!! *Propeller Mushrom Tries To Fly Away,But Gets Shot Down* Zack:And A New Contestant Will Join! Servbot:Our New Contestant Is...Cowboy Hat! Cowboy Hat:YEEEEEEHAW!!! That's The Final Debut! Servbot:The Fourth Contest Is A Murder Mystery! Zack:Someone Will Be Given A Weapon Of Their Choice And They Can Kill Whoever They Want! Servbot:Nobody Will Be Told Who The Murderer Is! *Lights Turn Off And Cannonball Is Given A Chainsaw* *Cannonball Kills Coffin* Servbot:Coffin Has Been Murdered! Now Everyone Must Guess Who The Murderer Was! Cowboy:I Think The Murderer Was Yellow Yoshi! Yellow Yoshi:YOU GOD DAMN TRAITOR! Servbot:Wrong! Get It Wrong Again And Your Team Loses! Poltergeist:Well,The Only Person Who Would Hate Coffin That Much Is Cannonball! Servbot:Correct! The Spooky Sponges Are Safe! *Lights Turn Off Again,And Voodoo Doll Is Given A Laser Gun* *Voodoo Doll Kills Orange Spider* *Lights Turn Back On* Pink Spider:OHMIGOSH,ORANGE SPIDER WAS KILLED! Yellow Yoshi:I Say The Murderer Is Voodoo Doll! Servbot:Correct! The Super Stars Are Safe! Which Means The Medieval Maniacs Are Up For Elimination! There Will Be A Contest Involving Building A Recovery Center. Whoever Builds The Worst Recovery Center Will Be Eliminated! Episode 5,Part 1:Night Of The Living Machine Cannonball:Oy,It's Strange How Pink Spider Is The Only Girl. Yellow Yoshi:I Know,Right? Servbot:It's Time For The Elimination! Servbot:Medieval Maniacs,You All Must Build A Recovery Center! Whoever Builds The Worst Recovery Center Is Eliminated! Cannonball:This Recovery Center Will Be Bloody Brilliant. *Cannonball Builds A Recovery Center,And Suddenly It Comes To Life* Cannonball:What In The Bloody Hell? It's Alive!!! Recovery Center:What Is This Mysterious Aura? *Space Helmet Uses Parts Of An Abandoned Spaceship To Build A Recovery Center* *Excalibur Builds A Voice-Activated Recovery Center* *Sr. Carnation And Sombrero Build A Recovery Center Out Of Real Gold* *Battle Axe Builds An Industrial-age recovery center* *Bishop Builds A Recovery Center,But It Breaks* Servbot:Time's Up! Zack:Bishop,Your Recovery Center Broke. What I'm Saying Is You're Eliminated. Bishop:Oh,A Tragic Fate Is Inbound! My Teammates,Keep Me Within Your Memories... *Bishop Gets Crushed By A Monument Of William Shakespeare* Cannonball:That Was...Extremely Sad. Recovery Center:What Is This Sadness That You Speak Of? Cannonball:You Don't Know What Sadness Is? Oy,It's An Emotion. Recovery Center:What Is An Emotion? Cannonball:Ya Bloody Moron... Servbot:Looks Like This Is Going To Be A 2-Part Episode. Stay Tuned For Part 2! Episode 5,Part 2:Rise Of The Doomstone Magic Lamp:Greetings,Mortals,I Am Magic Lamp! *Everyone Gasps* Magic Lamp:You Will Each Have 1 wish. use it wisely. also,you can wish for more wishes! Servbot:I Wish Engineer Wasn't Fired! Everyone:NO,DON'T! Magic Lamp:Your Wish Is Granted! Coffin:GOD DAMMIT,I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU,YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! *Engie Is Back* Servbot:ENGIE!!! I MISSED YOU! Engie:I Missed Ya Too! Engie:Oh,Howdy! I Guess I Owe Y'all An Apology. Yellow Yoshi:Yes You Do. Engie:I'm Sorry... Everyone:We Forgive You! Magic Lamp:Human,What Is Your Wish? Engie:I Wish An Eliminated Contestant Could Rejoin! Magic Lamp:Wish Granted! Magic Lamp:The Contestant That Will Rejoin Is...BISHOP! Bishop:Huzzah! Coffin:Outta My Way Losers! Coffin:I WISH FOR INFINITE WISHES!!! *everyone gasps* Magic Lamp:Wish Granted Coffin:I Also Wish You Were My Slave. Magic Lamp:Wish Granted-Wait WHAT?! Coffin:And Release The Doomstone! Magic Lamp:Wish Granted... *The Evil Spirits Are Released* Coffin:And Remove The Wishes Of My Team,And Create My Own Team! Voodoo Doll:YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH! *Everyone Gasps* Yellow Yoshi:Did You Just Say The Forbidden Word?! Voodoo Doll:Which Word? Yellow Yoshi:Bitch. Coffin:I AM NOW THE OVERLORD! Blue Shell:I'M ALIVE!!!!! HELL YEAH MOTHERFUCKER! Red Shell:Oh Shit... Coffin:NOBODY CAN STOP ME,I'M INVINCIBLE! Cannonball:You Goddamn Donkey Fucking Bastard... Excalibur:Fear Not,Comrades! For There Is A Prophecy! Cyanide:What's The Point? We're All Doomed Anyways... Yellow Yoshi:*Reads Scroll* One Day,Evil Will Rise Upon The World Of Objects. Every Object Everywhere Will Have To Work Together To Defeat Coffin And The Doombringers. But It Will Be A Treacherous Journey. And Some Will Die...Once They Have Reached The Altar,The Battle Will Begin... The Show Will Then Continue After The Battle. Coffin Will Be Doomed To Be Eliminated...but to destroy the Doomstone,The Three Main Teams Must Form An Alliance Together And Become The Super Medieval Sponges,but they will require the assistance of Guardian Bomby,The White Bomb With Sapphire Blue Eyes And A Golden Sword! And All Of This Is True Because It's A Prophecy,Who The Hell Wouldn't Believe It? The Episode Is Over. The Quest Will Begin On December The 27th.Category:Object shows Category:Articles Containing Vulgar Language